Define Like
by chairbuck12
Summary: He watches them. They never notice, but he watches them. The way there lips smirk and eyes travel, each assessing each other in a silent battle. Dan Humphrey watches, and he learns. Dan/Blair, Chuck/Blair
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't know where this came from. Dan's point of view, concerning Chuck and Blair. Because we all know Dan has a place next to Charlie Trout for a certain Gracie Kelly.

---

He watches them. They never notice, but he watches them. The way there lips smirk and eyes travel, each assessing each other in a silent battle.

Dan Humphrey watches, and he learns.

He watches her assess his body, a smirk grazing his features when he realizes she is staring. She blushes red, but stares at him still, her brown eyes never leaving his.

Dan watches the way he gazes at her; his eyes burning a liquid trail of fire over her body. They way she stares at him when he's not looking, her eyes filling with tears as she looks upon the man she hates to love.

Dan would know this; he was there when she proclaimed it. Her lack of words telling Dan what he knows she can't say. She loves him. Someone loves Chuck Bass.

And he isn't worthy of her love.

She would put the story of Charlie Trout to shame.

She was more complicated than Chuck; she was a writer's dream come true.

She was tainted.

She had a mother who cared who much; who complained when her daughter ate too much, and wasn't dressed impeccably for every occasion. Who put her own daughter down to make_ her_ feel better. She had a father, who didn't care enough; who was too stuck in his own twisted fairy tale to even bother getting to know his own child. She had a best friend, a friend who throughout her faults always seemed to put _her_ above herself. And then she had _him_.

Dan didn't know who Chuck was to her. He definitely wasn't a friend; not anymore. They hadn't been real friends in awhile. But they weren't enemies. However many times they hurt each other couldn't dull out the fact that they hadn't truly hurt each other for the fun of it in awhile.

They most definitely _were not _lovers. Lovers didn't hurt the way they did, they only loved.

And Dan most definitely new that Chuck Bass didn't love Blair Waldorf.

He may have wanted her, may of treasured her, but their twisted romance couldn't be defined as _love_. It just couldn't.

Love was supposed to be beautiful; not reeking of tragedy.

It was supposed to be true; not filled with insecurities and lies.

It was supposed to be powerful; not contrite and frank.

Blair Waldorf _couldn't _love Chuck Bass. It didn't compute to Dan's views on love. True, he wasn't one to judge. He loved Serena enough to be hypocritical. He loved her enough to cheat on her, and _not _to give her another chance. He loved to forget; he loved to be loved. He loved Serena, and he let her go. They had loved; however brief a time it had been, and it was enough. But Chuck and Blair couldn't love each other, because they didn't love themselves. Dan knew this for certain.

Chuck would always be a womanizer, no matter how many times he tries to stop. He will drink, party, and whore himself until the day he dies.

Blair Waldorf will always be a bitch; the Darth Vader to every Barbie. No matter how many times she tries to change won't matter; she will be cold and manipulative until they day _she _dies.

But Dan still watches.

He watches them as they talk; Chuck's eyes melting like honey as soon as a word pops out of her mouth. He watches as Blair's features soften, her gaze becoming youthful instead of cold. The way their stances relax as Chuck grabs a stray curl of Blair's and wraps it around his finger. The way she slightly moves closer to him after he releases said curl. The way Chuck beam's as Blair says some witty comment to his smart remark.

They are two unequal pieces of a puzzle piece; no matter how many times they try to force themselves to fit together, the pieces will still not _fit_.

Dan feels sorry for them as he watches them. They could be _everything_. Still they settled for nothing; their pride to strong for them to ever be _anything_.

There Chuck and Blair; Blair and Chuck.

There alone even when surrounded.

But butterflies would always triumph over sadness; over pain, over hurt.

So Dan watches; watched them crash and burn in their own private hell.

He watches the pieces of them clash together and tear. He watches Chuck as he crumbles and falls after his father's death. He watches Blair as she tumbles into depression and self-pity after loosing Yale.

He watches them pick the pieces of their fairy tale back together.

Dan realizes they are a fairy tale, and he smiles.

_Do you like me?_

_Define like._

**_......................................................................._**

**_A/N: Reviews are great. Critiques are better.:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not know what made me write this. 0.o Seriously, all I was doing was listening to my Ipod and this _thing_popped in my head. This was only supposed to be a one shot and be about Chuck/Blair, but who knows anymore? This might be my first official Dan/Blair fic!!!**

**Comments are nice, critism is better!:D**

**-----**

He still watched them sometimes over the summer, noticing how Chuck isn't around Blair as much and how Blair's smiles had been replaced with insecure looks that leave Dan feeling just a tad bit angry at Chuck. Angry at him for throwing away a woman so…..

Dan quenches these traitorous thoughts, and settles in to college life.

It's different, going to a school where no one cares who his parents are, or how much money he has. It's rather damn nice going into a class and not have pointed glares or snide huffs directed at his back. It's even nicer when some of the boys even _talk _to him.

He get's invited to parties and attends the college foot ball games and plays football with some of the kids in his Economics class. He meets this girl Olivia, a pretty blonde haired girl with the nicest smile and decides on the spot that he likes her. They go out for coffee, and end up making out on her bed.

All was going nice and dandy and Dan could even convince himself that the girl writhing underneath him actually _meant _something to him when there was a click, a gasp, and a shriek.

-----

So yeah, Blair Waldorf had walked in on him making out with a girl. So what? Olivia looked at Blair with a blush spreading against her face as she put her shirt back on…so yeah he _might _have taken it off, he might not have…while Dan just sat there.

He was stupefied. It was a Saturday night, shouldn't she be with Chuck,…doing stuff? Stuff that he really didn't want to know about?

Blair crossed her arms, as if sensing his thoughts, and scowled. "Chuck's working," she said, plopping on her bed on the other side of the room.

He watched her as Olivia watched him. Blair didn't look _happy_. He didn't know why he cared so damn much about her well being but he _did. _Maybe it was just his raging hormones? No, those were in check.

He decided he cared about her because he cared about Serena and caring about Blair would make Serena happy and….his thoughts trailed off as he watched her brush a tear from her cheek. He made a move as to help her, but she turned and glared at him. "Shouldn't you go Cabbage Patch?" she said roughly. Olivia giggled softly, and now it was Dan's turn to glare at Blair. _Bitch_.

"Fine," he said gruffly, pecking Olivia on the cheek before turning around to smirk at Blair. "Have fun with your thoughts Waldorf," he said cheekily. Then he left.

He was a asshole.


End file.
